


Hopeless (Head Over Heels In the Moment)

by be_merry



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, may induce cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_merry/pseuds/be_merry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been gone for a week. He's glad to be home.</p><p>Written for my Cotton Candy Bingo prompt of "Love Without Sex".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless (Head Over Heels In the Moment)

As he trudged through the deserted penthouse following JARVIS’s dim illumination, Tony reflected on just how much he hated going to these weeklong science conferences. Sure, there were a few interesting presentations but overall most of the proposals made him laugh at their ridiculousness (and with Bruce continuing to refuse to go with him, even that distraction wasn’t that amusing anymore). One thing was for sure- they were no more interesting when he was (mostly) sober than they were when he used to attend them drunk like the first time he had met Yinsen. In fact, Tony felt he could make a strong case for them being even more boring now. He abandoned his suit jacket as soon as he entered his apartment, tie following it on the floor, and set to unbuttoning his shirt. The only bright side was having Steve waiting for him when he returned. He only wished he’d been able to fly home via the Iron Man armor rather than the Stark Industries jet but Pepper insisted, maintaining that she had business to discuss with him in person that couldn’t wait (It turned out that “discuss” meant “attempt to pry information out of Tony like the yenta she was” and “business” meant “his relationship with Steve”. It was sweet that she wanted to make sure that he was happy but really, really unnecessary at this point).

He opened his bedroom door and paused to admire the way the light from the hallway framed Steve, asleep on what Tony had come to think of as their bed. He was sprawled across the middle of the large bed instead of on “his” side (Tony wasn’t really sure why Steve still insisted they had sides at this point since they usually ended up tangled together in a mix of limbs even on nights when they were both too tired for sex). He was in his favorite sleeping position, with one arm tucked under the pillow his face was mashed against and the other grasping what was ostensibly Tony’s pillow. One foot dangled off the side of the bed. His quiet snoring filled the silence of the room and, if Tony was being honest, it was a sound he had missed while he was away. After a moment, Tony’s exhaustion made itself known again as the last of his coffee wore off and he came in danger of falling asleep against the doorpost and really, given a choice between the doorpost and a bed filled with a warm Steve, there wasn’t much of a contest.

Tony slipped inside the room and closed the door as quietly as possible. He toed his shoes off and nudged them under the chair tucked away by the closet door before stripping off the rest of his clothes and leaving them draped over it. He promised himself he’d deal with them in the morning, though in reality Steve would probably put them away long before he woke up. That accomplished, he shuffled over to the bed, a yawn making his jaw pop, and tried to figure out the best way to crawl in without waking Steve. It was a little odd to be contemplating a way in since he had years of practice extracting himself from a sleeping partner and very little in the way of sneaking in.

“Stop thinking so loud and just get in,” Steve muttered as he rolled over. “JARVIS let me know you were home as soon as the jet landed. I meant to greet you at the door but I fell back asleep. I wasn’t sure if you’d come to bed or if you’d disappear into the workshop until the morning and I wanted to see you.”

“I was trying to be considerate, I’ll have you know. I’m trying something new,” Tony informed him with a sniff, pretending to be miffed as he lifted the covers and crawled in, plastering himself against Steve’s back.

“Don’t try too hard. You might strain something,” Steve said through a yawn.

“You’re so funny. Go back to sleep.” Tony pressed a kiss to the back of Steve’s neck and yawned one last time before sleep overtook him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful kitsjay over on Dreamwidth.
> 
> Title stolen from "Lovebug" by the Jonas Brothers.


End file.
